TE REGALO MI CORAZON
by princessttarsandy
Summary: QUE LE DARIAS A UN HOMBRE QUE LO TIENE TODO, QUE SERIA EL MEJOR REGALO PARA UN HOMBRE QUE TIENE DINERO, MUJERES, ADEMAS DE UN GRAN ATRACTIVO FISICO, LAS INVITO QUE LO DESCUBRAN PARA RETOFIC ALLS EL REGALO PERFECTO.


**Hola! otra vez aqui dandoles lata, pues le straigo este MiniFic que escribi para una catividad que se llevo acabo en un hermoso grupito que pertenesco fue para un retoFic y vaya que si no fue un reto imaginiense escribir algo apra alquien a quien no conoces pero en fin, ese dia estab ainspirada a asi que fue esto lo que salio. espero en verdad que les guste y que por fis me regalen un pequeño reviw, no saben lo muchoq ue me animan cada uno de los comentarios que recibo al mismo tiempo los invit a que sigan leyendo mi fic Amor & Obsecion, bueno me despido y los dejo que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Este Minific fue creado y elaborado para fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro utilizando los personajes de Candy Candy.<strong>

**De las creadoras y propietarias Kioko Misuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

**Elaborado Por: Sandy Mosqueda.**

**Para la actividad: ¨El regalo Perfecto¨**

**Alls.**

**TE REGALO MI CORAZÓN.**

El regalo perfecto, existirá en la vida algo parecido habrá algo tan perfecto para la persona que amas y adoras pero sobre todo que él no descubra tus sentimientos, ¿cómo hacerlo?. Y mas que le puedes dar a un hombre que lo tiene todo, si como lo oyen lo tiene todo, tiene dinero, fama, fortuna no hay nada en esta vida que él no tenga incluso se puede decir que tiene su propio grupo de Fans es más famoso que Brad Pitt e incluso que Nicolás Cagge o Camilo Sesto en sus tiempos en verdad, pero a un así ella no pierde las esperanza sabe que a pesar de que el está rodeado de tantas chicas y de vestir los mejores trajes, tener una colección completa de automóviles y aun así usar el lamborginni que tanto le gusta, el es un hombre sincero y de muy buenos sentimientos. Y lo mejor de eso a pesar de que todas esas mujeres lo siguen como moscas ella tiene algo que ellas no, y eso es su amistad, su eterna compañía en quien puede confiar, que le marca en las horas precisas y siempre está ahí para ella, en las buenas y en las malas conoce sus mas íntimos secretos, sus sueños e ilusiones todo lo comparten, y quizás es por eso que ahora se siente así.

Amistad, solo eso tengo tu eterna amistad-dijo en un tono de decepción en su voz. la chica mientras esperaba a su gran amigo y su gran amor secreto. Ese amor que lo guardas hasta en el fondo de tu corazón queriendo no darle importancia procurando encerrarlo y no permitirle salir, porque sabes que acusa de ello lo puedes perder.

Hola hermosa, -dijo saludándola de beso-disculpa me entretuvieron en mi última junta

No te preocupes Albert, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí -añadió ella con su inusual tono de voz y brindándole una gran sonrisa; esa que solamente era de él.

Ya ordenaste-fue más bien una orden

No aun no,- dijo levantado la vista para perderse en ese hermoso mar- te estaba esperando.

Ya tenían más de siete meses que ellos iban a ese lugar a comer, siempre se tenían un tiempo para estar un rato juntos compartir sus avenencias en la mañana, ella por lo regular hablaba un poco de sus pacientes, el por su parte de los negocios de la empresa, ese lugar se había convertido en algo muy especial para ellos, pero no por lo exclusivo o lo hermoso del lugar si no por el momento que ambos compartían ambos Vivian para ese pequeño encuentro donde ambos compartían esa comida, la compañía mutua que hacía que todo pareciera desmoronarse no importaba lo pesado y difícil del día solamente el hecho de que ya estaban juntos platicando amenamente era increíble pero compartían mas ente ellos que con sus respectivas parejas.

Dios es tan guapo con ese porte tan varonil y tan gallardo con ese traje negro y su camisa color azul cielo que hace contraste en sus ojos, esos ojos que a pesar de haber visto muchas veces el sol son tan azules como el mismo cielo, es increíble cómo me puedo perder en el mar de su mirada y `el simplemente no me ve, es como si estuviese con él y al mismo tiempo no. Dios que hago.

Ada zura te sucede algo.-pregunto él para sacarla de sus pensamientos

No,-dijo ella sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo apenada- Y como esta Natal y-pregunto cambiando inmediatamente el tema.

Bien, creo-contesto el sin mucho afán

¿Cómo?,-pregunto ella

Pues la verdad es que terminamos hace una semana-dijo el apartando la mirada, Ella pensó que le dolía mucho el tema, así que decidió no preguntar mas.

Y tu como vas con Terrance

Ahora fue el turno de ella ponerse tensa y seria – Pues la verdad es que… también términos-añadió mientras les traían sus alimentos.

Y por que terminaron- ella sentía que se le atoraba la comida como explicarle cuan fue la causa de su ruptura, como decirle a tu amigo, que fue precisamente él fue la causa indirecta de que esa relación no funcionara.

Este… bueno ya no funciono-dijo en un susurro- Y tu porque terminaste si hacían bonita pareja

Si, en apariencia pero en realidad las cosas no se dieron y al final no funciono creo que es lo mejor.

Que lastima- dijo ella en un tono más dulce – Oye Albert

Dime…

Tú que el regalarías a alguien que lo tiene todo

Cómo?

Si mira va hacer el cumpleaños de un amigo de una gran amiga que es muy especial para mí pero ella no sabe que regalarle porque él lo tiene todo.

Mm.. para empezar no creo que lo tenga todo

-Si, como tú y ve quien lo dice

-¿Como dices?-dijo el arqueando su ceja

-Pues sí, tú tienes dinero, fama y fortuna además de tener a un millón de mujeres que se mueren por ti, y así es exactamente el amigo de mi amiga-dijo ella recordando el por qué saco eso.

-Mm-dijo el dubitativo-pues quizás este rodeado de todo eso pero hay algo más importante

-¿Que?

-El amor.

-¿El amor?-dijo ella arqueando su ceja

-Vaya y eres Psicóloga y no sabes

-Eso que tiene que ver con la psicología-dijo ella frunciendo un poco el seño

-Bueno en realidad nada… creo que va mas con el sentido común

-¿?-Adazura simplemente puso la cara de duda ya que no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Está bien te lo explicare, puede ser que este rodeado de todo eso, pero eso no te garantiza la felicidad en sí y como me platicas el tiene todo lo que el dinero pueda comprar pero te aseguro que a él le hace falta algo

-Algo ¿?

-Si, ese algo que el dinero, ni cualquier mujer le va a dar y eso es lo más importante…-el hizo una pausa y después continuo- amor, comprensión y amigos, amigos de verdad esos a los que recurres cuando tienes un problema aquellos que te escuchan y saben quién eres en realidad, no lo que los demás creen que eres.- Albert hizo otra pausa para después continuar-amigos como tú, a quines no les importa en cuantos puestos de revista pueden estar o la fama y la popularidad que te puede dar, si no amigos que siempre están a tu lado y te permiten expresarte tan libre , y que no le importan las apariencias al final , si a una persona le quitas el dinero, las mujeres, la ropa de diseñador, la fama, solamente queda un hombre que es piel, carne y huesos-, son sentimientos y emocionas al igual que la persona del área de limpieza.

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo del regalo-añadió ella mientras tomaba un bocado del pastel de chocolate que a ella tanto le encantaba. Y también tratando de que el tema regresara a su lugar.

-Pues técnicamente lo tiene que ver todo y nada a la vez

-¿Como?-dijo ella aun mas confundida

-Si, mira si tú amiga en realidad lo quiere mucho, creo que el mejor regalo es estar ese día especial con él, no sé hacer las cosas que a ambos les gusta.

-Mm… no se siento que igual podría ser algo que le compre

-Recuerda el dinero no lo compra todo, pero los recuerdos es lo más hermoso que se puede dar.

-Mm creo que tienes razón-dijo ella llevándose una mano a su mejilla, y fijándose en su reloj que ya pasaban más de las cuatro.

-Hay, lo siento Albert me tengo que ir, tengo un paciente dentro de diez minutos y es algo aprensivo con los tiempos, es algo perfeccionista.

-Está bien-añadió el con un toque de desilusión

-Nos vemos más tarde- añadió mientras se levantaba y se giraba hasta él; para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

El no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada más, solamente se quedo observando como ella se perdía entre la gente para abandonar el lugar, ella media 1.70 cm. De estatura complexión mediana cabello largo, que lo traía recogido con una coleta, ojos rasgados pero un poco grandes debido a sus genes asiáticos por parte de su padre. Si bien no era miss universo para el era la mujer más hermosa que hubiese conocido jamás.

-Cuanto desearía que me vieras como algo más,-se dijo para sí mismo

-Gusta algo mas-añadió el camarero para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-No solamente tráigame la cuenta

-Lo siento señor pero la señorita que estaba con usted ya la líquido.

-Adazura me la vas a pagar- dijo un poco molesto.

-Perdón-contesto el joven al ver la mirada de furia que mostraba y no pudo evitar sentirse incomodado

-No, es nada

-Está bien con su permiso.

Albert se retiro y dejo la propina para volverse a encerrar en su oficina.

Ada zura cada día se desesperaba más pronto seria el cumpleaños de Albert, y no tenía nada que darle había ido a visitar un mil tiendas y en ningún lugar encontraba nada perfecto que darle. Pero por mas que iba d etienda en tienda no encontraba nada que le gustara.

Una tarde decidió ir con una amiga, si bien no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, se tenían cierta confianza, Ada zura la había conocida en la boda de un amigo la chica era novia de uno de los hermanos del Novio, así que decidió pedirle de favor de acompañarla había recorrido todo las tiendas del centro comercial Macy`s que se encuentra ubicado 151 West 34th Street (entre 6th y 7th Avenues), New York City, 10001, habían decido entra al restauran para tomar un pequeño descanso, ya que en verdad estaban muy cansadas y no habían encontrado nada que le gustara, para Albert..

-Vaya nadie creería que es la gran organizadora de eventos –dijo para sí misma.

-Dijiste algo-añadió Sandy, quien también estaba buscando un presente para su novio.

-No, Nada

-Vamos Ada zura te conozco, bueno no mucho… pero se bien que algo te pasa

-Pues la verdad es que si

-Dime que tienes

-Mira va hacer el cumpleaños de Albert… y… la verdad es que no se que regalarle

-Albert?- es ese chico que me contaste que te trae en las nubes no es cierto

-Si-dijo algo apenada

-Pero como no vas a saber que darle

-Si, mira el tiene dinero y posición social, además de que tiene a todas las mujeres a sus pies.

-Y eso que, tiene que ver con su cumpleaños

-Precisamente lo tiene todo.-dijo un poco exasperada

-Como todo-pregunto algo confundida, al mismo tiempo que arqueba su ceja-Mira Ada zura yo jamás he conocido a un hombre que lo tenga todo, tal vez pueda tener gallardía, y puede ser el hombre más atractivo, e inclusive ser un semi-Dios en belleza, y puede tener todo el dinero del mundo pero no creo que lo tenga todo

-Que acaso no me escuchaste-dijo ya exasperada ya que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba

-Si, mira siento que el mejor regalo nace del corazón

-¿Como puede ser eso?

-Si, Si tu tanto lo quieres,

-Si lo quiero pero eso no significa que el a mi-añadio algo apenada tras la confesion y al mismo tiempo desilucionada.

-Mira hermosa, te voy a contar algo cuando yo conocí a mi amado Inuyasha,- añadio la otra chica un tanto soñadora tras recapitular unos momentos valiosos de su vida- me era un poco difícil conversar con él, tanto que en la escuela él era el más popular pero sobre todas las cosas yo me empeñe en ir mas allá de lo que se dejaba ver, mira a los hombres y a todo ser humano les gusta aparentar lo que no son, mas cuando en algún momento ah sufrido, pero no creas que el dinero es todo en esta vida a mi me toco verlo con Inuyasha a pesar de toda su fama y popularidad él no era feliz, y al menos para mí, mi mayor regalo es él, el se me declaro cuando iba a ser mi cumpleaños.

-Sí, eso es muy lindo y todo pero al menos ustedes sabían que se gustaban y yo…- Cayo un poco y se giro para no verle la cara.

-Y tu

-Yo no soy de su tipo me entiendes-diceindo esto ultimo en un susurro y con profundo dolor en su voz

-Mm mira no lo puedes saber hasta que lo intentes además no te estoy diciendo que te le declares

-Entonces-dijo confundida

-Qué crees buenos momentos con él, ese es el mejor regalo los momentos compartidos. Tal vez le puedas regalar un coche, o un reloj de lujo algo ostentoso pero lo más valioso y el mayor regalo es el tiempo, los momentos que compartieron juntos, esos momentos que son tan maravillosos que en ocasiones que regresarlos, esos recuerdos que con nada se olvidan y sin embargo son los más atesorados me entiendes

-Sabes ahorita que lo pienso, Albert me dijo lo mismo

-¿Como le preguntaste?- añadí un poco anonadada.

-Si…Bueno no – Lo único que pude hacer es arquear una ceja pues la verdad no entendía a que se refería

-Haber le preguntaste o no

-Es que técnicamente si le pregunte pero use la técnica del amigo de mi amiga-añadio subiendosele los colores al rostro, mientras tanto Sandy trataba de controlarse la risa

-No, pues más claro que ni el agua, hay amiga el tendría que ser muy despistado para no darse cuenta.

-Hay no que pena- Azura s epuso aun mas roja.

-Bueno… bueno lo hecho, hecho esta aquí el caso es que vas hacer tú

-Ella se quedo pensando un buen rato

-La verdad no tengo idea

-Mira yo a Inuyasha cuando fue su cumpleaños nos fuimos a la cabaña que está en el bosque, en esa cabaña pasa cerca un hermoso lago, que es tan cristalino y además el lugar es muy tranquilo y el ideal para pasar una buena velada, no sé si gustas te la puedo prestar.

-Mm la verdad no se a un no me convenzo del todo

-Bueno amiga, mira la cabaña ahí está por su gustas

-Si, está bien- añadió con un poco de resignación la verdad no tenía mucha idea que hacer- Bueno amiga te dejo tengo que ir al consultorio tengo otra cita más tarde.

-Si, está muy bien amiguita cuídate mucho va.

-Si, y muchas gracias

-Piénsalo, en verdad siento que el mejor regalo es ese, pero en fin es tu decisión

-Esta muy bien. Nos vemos más tarde

Ada zura se la paso toda la tarde pensando en la plática que tuvimos no pudo conciliar el sueño, algo muy inusual en ella. Pero claro cómo iba a tener sueño si quería darle algo muy especial a él pero que podía ser, que podía ser tan magnífico y tan especial.

-Si tan solo supiera que siente el por mí.

-Tonta que va a sentir, si solamente eres su amiga-se reprendió ella misma.

El día por fin había llegado Ada zura estaba dando vueltas por todos lados, preparando todo para que fuera especial para él, como ya no tenía Novia ni el Novio bien se podían pasar un día juntos.

Había cancelado todos sus citas desde un día antes, La cabaña en verdad era divina a pesar de estar en medio del bosque la vista era fenomenal, el lago era más hermoso que lo que le había descrito, además de que los arboles consistían en cedros y algunos pinos demasiado altos, el aroma le llenaba de mucha paz y tranquilidad. En el lago habían algunos cuantos cisnes, además de quela vegetación era demasiado hermosa, se veía que lo tenían muy bien cuidado esa parte de la propiedad, así que decidió que le daría una rica cena a fuera en el aire libre a si que como pudo saco la mesa que vaya si que estaba demasiado pesada, y saco dos sillas alumbrarían con un farol, para deleitarse con el ambiente.

Como dijeron seguirían su consejo pero de igual manera decidió comprarle una pequeña medalla en forma de corazón por que ni ella misma lo sabía, por que la había comprado pero en fin decidió comprársela junto con un reloj.

Ya era casi la hora ella estaba más nerviosa, que de costumbre, decidió ponerse una falda negra arriba de las rodillas, y una hermosa blusa de chiffon color escarlata, se recogió su cabello, dejando solamente unos cuantos cabellos traviesos cayeran sobre sus hombros. Ella estaba sumamente nerviosa y no lo podía negar decidió usar un poco de perfume.

El llego muy puntual vestido un poco informal, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera negra con cuello alto negra, en verdad lucia muy atractivo.

-Hola hoy te vez demasiado hermosa-

-Mu… Muchas gracias-dijo ella sonrojándose- Feliz cumpleaños-dijo abrazándolo

-Muchas gracias preciosa, te acordaste-dijo el pero sin soltarla un poco-huele delicioso tu perfume

-Eh… este.. muchas gracias-(_dios mío debes controlarte, si no capaz de que en este mismo momento me olvido que es mi amigo_)-se reprendió mentalmente

-Ven que te parece si caminamos un poco mientras está terminada la cena

-Me parece perfecto dijo él-en el momento en que caminaban por el lugar él le tomo la mano.

-Así no te pierdes-dijo el sonriéndole; ella inmediatamente se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-Este lugar es magnifico

-La verdad es que si, está lleno de mucha paz y tranquilidad

-Como lo encontraste

-En realidad es la cabaña de una amiga mía

-¡Oh!, pues tiene muy buen gusto

-Si, la verdad debo admitir que me gusta mucho el lugar

-Pero sabes que es mejor

-No, que-pregunto algo confundida

-Que tu estas aquí-dijo el al tiempo que la acercaba mas a ella, tan cerca que ambas respiraciones se mezclaron para formar una en un rato nadie dijo nada, solamente se quedaron viendo fijamente sin decir una sola palabra solamente se observaban el bajaba poco a poco a la vista la iba recorriendo poco a poco desde su frente, sus ojos, su cara, sus labios y ahí se quedo un momento.

-Creo… creo… que es mejor que nos vayamos a cenar no te parece-dijo ella rompiendo el encanto.

-Sí, creo que es mejor-Añadió decepcionado.

En la cena conversaron cosas monótonas sobre sus trabajos y sus proyectos de cada uno, la cena consistió en salmón a las finas hiervas con una rica ensalada, y un poco de pasta, y postre habían fresas con crema, y claro y por su puesto pastel de chocolate, además de acompañarlo con un delicioso vino blanco.

Empezaron a comentar sobre sus fallidos noviazgos, y claro que ya eran bastantes.

Pero a un así no se sentían decepcionas por el amor.

-Qué te parece si caminamos un rato

-Sí, pero antes quiero darte tu regalo

-Más

-Ten felicidades-ella le extendió dos cajitas decoradas.

-¿Que son?

-Ábrelos

-El los abrió, presuroso pero en cada cosa veía la expresión de ella de ansiedad y nervios.

-Muchas gracias.

-No, gracias ati por ser un gran amigo

-Si, amigos-dijo el con decepción. Cosa que la chica no noto

-Ven vamos a caminar-ofreció ella; tomándolo de las manos

El sol ya se había ocultado, por completo, parecían una hermosa pareja de años caminando por ese hermoso lugar, es lugar que marcaria a esos dos corazones.

-Adazura

-Si, -añadió ella deteniéndose para verlo

-Yo…quería...Bueno yo quería…-dijo algo nervioso

-Te gusto tu regalo-pregunto la chica cambiando el tema

-Si

-Mm no te noto muy convencido- añadió ella

-Sabes cuál es mi mejor regalo

-No cual

-Tú, y esta hermosa noche juntos

-¿?

-Adazura, sabes desde hace mucho tiempo yo…

Ella se le quedo viendo con sus hermosos ojos asiáticos, pero al mismo tiempo estaba expectativa.

-bueno yo… yo quiero decir… que me enamorado de ti, que se bien que somos amigos y que quizás no tenemos mucho tiempo pero eso no impide lo que yo siento. Y lo que yo siento es que sin ti mi vida no tiene ningún sentido, y esta noche es maravillosa porque tú estás conmigo, no hay mejor regalo que tú, pero hay un regalo que me haría mucho más feliz y ese regalo seria tu corazón.

-Ella no pudo evitar llorar, e inmediatamente lo abrazo.

-Porque lloras

-Albert yo…

-Tu?

-Yo no te puedo regalar mi corazón-Albert bajo los ojos y separándose de ella, pero ella lo tomo de las manos para después añadir- No te puedo regalar mi corazón ya que ese ya lo tienes- Albert levanto la vista para encontrarse con los de ella, por un momento se hizo el silencio entre ellos dos, pero después ella rompió ese silencio- Albert yo TE AMO-esto último lo grito. el no espero mas, la atrajo mas contra él y en ese momento sus respiraciones se volvieron una para que los labios por fin se profundizaran en un suave y delicado beso, ese vaivén y esa entrega que solamente se da a la persona amada, en donde un solo beso se entrega el corazón en donde puedes ganarle tiempo al tiempo, en donde no hace más palabras en donde sabes que en ese beso entregas tu corazón, tu alma, en donde se da esa entrega tan completa en donde no hace más falta y no importa el mundo que te rodea solamente el hecho de esa hermosa y tierna conexión,

-Muchas gracias has sido mi mejor regalo, te amo-dijo el

-Y Tu también, muchas gracias pro aceptar mi corazón, Te amo.

-Y se volvieron a entregar en otro beso.

Bueno chicas solamente espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi hacerla esto fue para el retofic, y como pudieron ver me toco Ada zura. Solamente espero que sea de su total agrado.

Me despido no sin antes dejarles estas pequeñas estrofas, que se me ocurrieron mientras hacia la revisión de este Minific.

**TE REGALO MI CORAZÒN.**

**Te lo entrego a ti**

**Que iluminaste mis noches desiertas**

**Tú que con una caricia**

**Hiciste que volviera a vivir**

**Tú que solamente con una sonrisa**

**Derribaste mil barreras**

**Tú que solamente te has dedicado**

**A ser mi oído**

**A ti que conoce todo de mí**

**Mi manera de llorar**

**Y mi manera de reír**

**Tú que eres la luz que ilumina mis días**

**Y mis noches ya dejaron de ser frías**

**Solamente tú**

**Puedes ser la dueña**

**De este pobre y humilde corazón**

**Al que tú enseñaste a vivir**

**Con tu calidez y tu sonrisa**

**Iluminaste mis días**

**Por eso a ti**

**Mi muchacho mágico te**

**Regalo mi corazón**

**¿Qué dices?**

**¿Lo aceptas?**

**Autoría: Sandy.**

**Espero sus reviews.**


End file.
